Several publications describe the curing of resin coatings using condensation heating. For example, R. D. Danielson, "Vapor Phase Soldering with Perfluorinated Inert Fluids", Proc. Technical Program, Nepcon '79, Anaheim, Calif., pp. 374-382 (Feb. 27-Mar. 1, 1979) suggests curing resin coatings using a vapor phase soldering apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,356 (Lambert et al.) reports using condensation heating to cure thermosetting conductive epoxide inks. Japanese Pat. Application No. 85-23074 describes the use of condensation heating to crosslink cable insulation. Two papers by Mathias et al., "Solventless Radiation Curable Conductive Inks", Radcure '84 Conference Proceedings, Association for Finishing Processes/SME, Atlanta, Ga., pp. 13-1 to 13-22 (Sept. 10, 1984), and "Radiation: A Cure for PTF Inks", Circuits Manufacturing, pp. 75-76 (February, 1986), describe the use of condensation heating at vapor temperatures of 155.degree. C. and 215.degree. C. to cure solventless, conductive, acrylate-based radiation-curable inks that were modified to be curable with heat alone. Mathias et al. reported poor results using inert perfluorochemical liquids that boiled at 101.degree. C., and attributed this to an inadequate heating rate. Mathias et al. also mentioned the use of other heating methods to cure their inks, and stated that these inks did not require lengthy predrying and could be cured directly with either ultraviolet (UV) radiation, heat or a combination of both. However, Mathias et al. did not specify which manner of heating should be used in such a combination and did not exemplify any combinations of condensation heating and UV radiation.
There are a number of publications that describe methods for curing compositions using a combination of radiant energy and heat from a typical heat source (e.g., an oven). Among such publications are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,246,298 (Guarnery et al.), 4,288,527 (Morgan), 4,444,806 (Morgan et al.) and 4,548,895 (Irving et al.); others include E. J. Deviny, "Radiation-Induced Cationic Polymerization-UV Curable Epoxy-Based Coatings for Metal Decorating", 3rd International Conference on Radiation Curing, Association for Finishing Processes/SME, Paper FC-76-503, Chicago, Ill. (Sept. 28, 1976), and W. R. Watt, "UV Curing of Epoxides by Cationic Polymerization", Radiation Curing, 13, 4, pp. 7-25 (November, 1986). The Guarnery et al. patent and the Watt article note that the epoxy-based systems they described did not cure above about 120.degree.-130.degree. C.